50 Shades of Nook's Cranny
by The Absent Mind
Summary: Minerva moves into a new town without realizing that its a special community for furries. There, he meets the mysterious shop own Tom Nook and falls in love. Minerva is then thrown into a Wild World that he has never seen the likes of.
1. Chapter 1: Kapp'n and I

Nook's Wild World

Chapter I: Kapp'n and I

The rain patted against the cab as fast as my heart was pounding in my chest. Any big decision I have ever made in life left me with anxiety, and the decision to move to this small town wasn't exactly helping.

"Where ye headin' to?" asked a rustled voice that echoed with the tone of a pirate.

Great. I was hoping I could make this entire trip without having to speak to the green creature that occupied the front seat. I glanced at the nameplate that hung from his mirror. "Kapp'n" it read.

"I'm just heading to Heaven Hill." I responded.

"Long way to go, an' it's rainin' a fair nor'easter."

I had absolutely no idea on how to respond to that, let alone comprehend it.

"Yeah, it stinks." I sighed in agreement.

"Well, 'tis a cryin' shame, conderin' ye came all the way out here…"

Yeah mister, thanks for pointing out the obvious.

"…Gar, now, wait a moment, ye wee snappin' turtle. I never got yer name!"

Great, more awkward conversation.

"It's Minerva."

"Yar… Minerva, is it?"

_No shit, Sherlock,_ I thought.

"So, fond o' the name Minerva, are ye?"

_OH MY GOD, WILL YOU JUST PLEASE SHUT UP!_

"Yup, it's cute!" I screeched as sarcastically as possible.

"Yar, yar, that be a fine name, pure an' true. It's the perfect name fer a perfect young lass. Young Miss Minerva."

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Ye gots to be foolin! Yer a lad?!"

Once again, great. Another close-minded person in the world that just happened to fall in my way.

"Nar, that be some egg on me face, no two ways about it… A thousand pardons!" Kapp'n managed to mumble embarrassingly.

_Yeah, I'd like to put SOMETHING on your face, but its not an egg, _I thought.

"So tell me, Minerva… Why are ye settin' sail fer Heavin Hill?"

"I'm moving."

"Yer at the wanderin' age… Listen, not to change the subject, Minerva, but ye don't look like ye brought too much money with ye."

By this time, the insults were really starting to get to me.

"I have enough."

"Well, so long as ye have the coin to pay this fare, I got no quarrel with ye!"

With that, the conversation just sort of dropped, and me and the curious green creature just sat in silence for awhile.

"Yar, well, have a look. There! Heaven Hill, ho! End of the line!'

Thank. God.

As soon as we pulled in, the rain started to let up. The clouds were breaking up and the sun was starting to shine onto the town that was my new home. Maybe things were going to finally look up for me. Just maybe…


	2. Chapter 2: Pitiful Pelly

Chapter 2: Moving In

We arrived at the gate at the only entrance of Heaven Hill. Sure enough, the rain had subsided and the sun was blazing against the window as I stared out it. As we passed through the opening, I happened to glance at the gatekeepers and noticed something odd… very odd. They were dressed up like 2 dogs. When I saw them, it clicked in my mind that Kapp'n wasn't just a random green creature. No, in fact, he was a turtle.

"Excuse me sir," I said as I tapped on the glass window separating us.

"Why is everyone dressed like an animal?"

Kapp'n turned his head and looked at me strangely.

"Argh didn't ya know? Heaven Hill be a furry community."

Great. Just what I needed. Weirdos dressed as animals to get their kicks. Awesome.

Kapp'n drove around the small area very slowly. He had to in order to avoid the various trees that blocked the path. There didn't seem to be a road at all.

Finally, Kapp'n parked in front of the Town Hall where it seemed like my adventure in Heaven Hill was sure to begin.

I paid the fare, and walked into the Town Hall. Once again, I was face to face with another Furry. A female this time, whose name tag read "Pelly."

"Welcome, this is Heaven Hill's Town Hall."

_No shit Sherlock _I thought as she stated the obvious.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked.

_Kill me_ is what I thought of saying, but in all actuality I managed to put my sarcasm aside long enough to tell her I had just came by cab.

"Oh, you must be Minerva. Welcome! I'm Pelly the clerk. Tom Nook already told me about you."

I had done forgotten about Tom Nook. Tom Nook was the shop owner of this town and also dealt with my real estate. He was the man I had to get in touch with who owned the house I was going to help rent with other roommates. I had wondered if he also was a furry.

"So, you'll be living with Richard and Louise, is that right? They sound lovely."

"I'm sure they do."

This time, the sarcasm couldn't be held back.

"We have many residents who live all around Heaven Hill. Here is a map. Let me show you where your house is."

She pulled out the map and showed me a small house across the river that I would be staying in. The area was just north of the beach. Some good news finally.

"Do you know how to take your map out?"

_THAT IS THE ODDEST MOST RIDICULOUS THING I HAVE EVER BEEN ASKED. OF COURSE I KNOW HOW TO TAKE MY DAMN MAP OUT YOU STUPID WHORE._

"Yep."

"Okay then. Goodbye and please come again."

I smiled and nodded as I left the building. As I started making my way across the way to my house, I hoped that not everyone in this town was as weird and annoying as she was. Maybe, I was just being a bitch. Maybe, I should have tried being nicer to people and accepting my new life. But it was hard. After dealing with the ordeal of trying to live with my obnoxious father, I felt I deserved to be a bitch for a while. But I do admit, it didn't make anything any easier.

I made my way to the bridge that crossed the river and led to my house. I stopped for a second just to glance at the water. For such a shitty place, the water sure was pretty. I looked down and spotted a carp. I would have to go fishing sometime.

After crossing the bridge, I finally spotted my house. Whoever made the decision to paint the roof Hunter Green should be shot.

I got to the front door with my luggage, but before I could even get in the door, someone came around the corner and stopped me. It was a man dressed in a tanuki suit.

That was a day I'll never forget. That was the day that I met Tom Nook.


	3. Chapter 3: Tom Nook's Kokoro

Chapter 3: Tom Nook Makes My Kokoro go Doki Doki

"Hey! Ho! You there! You are Minerva, yes? The one who's supposed to move here, hm?"

I couldn't answer. There was just something about him that caught me off guard. His bright blue eyes were piercing like the only fragment of his soul that shined through the tanuki suit that covered his body from head to toe. If only I could see more…

"Phew! I'm glad you made it in time!" he said, as I stood there, still, gazing at his eyes.

"What do you think? Your house, it feels comfortable, yes?" he asked as he turned his head towards the house.

"I… I'm not sure. I-I haven't been in-inside yet." I answered nervously, still thinking about those damn gorgeous eyes. God, I was helpless.

He turned back towards me and grinned, like he knew that he made me nervous. That cheeky, stupid, gorgeous eyed bastard!

"You'll get used to it. You'll be fine."

"I sure hope so…"

The house looked great from the outside. Whomever built it must have great craftsmanship.

"I'm the proprietor of the shop—the only one in town. I am Tom Nook!" he grinned.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Minerva… well… you already know that." I joked horribly.

_DAMMIT MINERVA, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER!_

"In addition to running the shop, I'm in construction… I build and remodel homes."

"Wait, did you build this one?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes, but sadly, the loan on the house you're living in has yet to be paid off."

_Oh great. Now we're talking business._

"I know you didn't build it, but in order to stay there, I need you to pay it off."

I winced. I couldn't even get settled in my first day without having to worry about debt.

"But not alone." He said, seeing my wincing face at the thought.

"Everyone in there pitches in to help pay it."

_Well yeah, I kinda figured that out already since I know I'm not the only one staying here._

"How much is left on the house?" I asked as I squirmed just waiting for the answer.

"About 298,000 bells."

_Holy shit!_ I thought as the color started to leave my face. I started to faint, and ended up falling to the ground.

Tom grabbed me by the waist and helped me up off the ground. It was amazing how strong his arms were considering I wasn't the lightest feather in the pillow, if ya know what I mean.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He seemed really concerned. I was concerned as well, but only at the fact of how foolish I looked.

_Way to woo someone, Minerva! _I thought.

"Yea, I'm okay."

I wiped the dirt from my pants and turned towards him again, only this time I tried not to focus on those eyes.

"You know, you don't have to pay it all at once. Just gradually stop by the Town Hall and make payments on it until it's all paid off. Do you even have a job?" he asked, seeming concerned.

_OF COURSE HE'S CONCERNED! HE WANTS TO GET PAID!_

"Ummmm… I'm currently looking for a job."

I tried not to sound too pathetic.

"Hmmm… How about you come work at my store? I could use some help around the place."

"That actually… sounds good." I said. It was going to be great having a job and getting to work with this mysterious man. It gave me an opportunity to pry and to pay him off.

"Great! Come by my store tomorrow morning. I'll have your uniform ready. The place is called 'Nook's Cranny.' It's towards the north of town; you can't miss it!" he said, somehow sounding more excited than I was.

"Will do."

Tom turned and headed towards the bridge, but halfway there he turned back towards me and… wait… did he… did he just… WINK AT ME?

I had never been more excited for a job than I felt in that moment…


End file.
